


Calor que fluye

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Haberle dicho que no quería dejarse involucrar mucho, y haber remarcado que no imaginaba como pudieran tener relaciones más allá del trabajo, había sido un golpe bajo, y estaba perfectamente consciente de eso.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Calor que fluye

**Calor que fluye**

Yuya miraba absorto el canal.

No estaba raro que hubiera esos momento de silencio entre ellos, pero lo que desde hace siempre lo asombraba era como esos silencios no le dieran incómodo, con él no.

Se giró un poco, bastante lento para que el menor no se diera cuenta de su movimiento, y lo miró.

Yuri miraba frente a sí, un aire pensativo pero sereno, aunque de alguna manera Yuya se daba cuenta que no lo estaba, que no podía serlo.

La suave brisa que habían encontrado en Caen, mucho diferente del viento frio de la mañana, le desordenaba el pelo, haciéndoselo acabar frente a los ojos, pero parecía no importar al menor.

Yuya lo miraba, y lo más lo miraba lo más pensaba que fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en su vida.

En ese momento Chinen se giró, sonriéndole apenas, más para deber que para gana de hacerlo.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos con aire cansado.

Yuya se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa más determinada de la de su novio.

“Nada. Sólo quería mirarte.” le dijo, una media verdad, luego extendió la mano hacia la suya, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran, apretándolos.

Estaba raro por él poder tener esos contactos en público, pero se había pronto acostumbrado a ese comportamiento, que por él era tan natural, en un país donde nadie los pudiera reconocer y donde las precauciones de tener eran nada en comparación con las que observaban a casa; pero Yuya no tenía éxito de ser sí mismo como le habría gustado, no del todo, y su falla pesaba entre ellos más que hubiera admitido.

Yuri no se rebeló al agarre, todo el contrario: apretó la mano del mayor, pero lo hizo de manera resignada, como si fuera algo que se sentía obligado a hacer.

“¿Qué piensas?” preguntó Takaki, ocultando mal la ansiedad en su pregunta, su usual preocupación cuando no entendía las miradas de Yuri, cuando sentía que había algo mal pero no sabía qué.

O cuando, como en ese momento, sabía de haberse equivocado y todo lo que quería era oírselo decir.

“Nada importante, Yuu. Pensaba...” Chinen hizo una pausa, suspirando. Bajó la cabeza, apoyándose el mentón en el pecho, soltando el agarre en su mano y empezando a torturarse la palma con las uñas. “Pensaba en lo que dijiste hoy. Eso es todo.”

Yuya se mordió un labio, consciente de donde estuviera yendo el menor con eso.

Haberle dicho que no quería dejarse involucrar mucho, y haber remarcado que no imaginaba como pudieran tener relaciones más allá del trabajo, había sido un golpe bajo, y estaba perfectamente consciente de eso.

Una pequeña parte de sí había esperado que esa Yuri entendiera que esa frase era por las cámaras, y que no tenía nada de preocuparse, pero parecía que el menor lo hubiera tomado más en serio que hubiera esperado.

Tenía aún claro en mente la mirada perdida, desorientada echada por Yuri a sus palabras, y le había hecho más daño de lo que hubiera creído.

En la tentativa de protegerse, por lo demás, había acabado hiriendo ambos. Y en esto, tenía que admitirlo, estaba tristemente experto.

“Yuri... lo sé qué estamos aquí por trabajo, y las fans lo saben también. ¿Pero entiendes qué me preocupo? Entiendes qué tengo miedo que... bien, ¿Qué pueda salir algo que sería peligroso por ambos? Sé que fue un comento malo, y lo siento. Sólo estaba tratando de poner un límite entre las cosas como son y cómo somos obligados a hacerlas parecer.” le tomó de vuelta la mano, de fuerza, apretándola y girándose hacia él, esperando que el menor lo mirara.

Pero Chinen se quedaba con la mirada fija en el agua del canal, inmóvil, con excepción de un tic nervioso del labio.

“Decir que no quieres involucrarte, ¿eso también fue por las cámaras, ¿Yuya?” preguntó, en tono frio. Luego se concedió una sonrisa, triste y sarcástica, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pasé años luchando para llegar donde estamos hoy, Yuya, y tienes que admitir que no lo hiciste fácil por mí. Oírte otra vez hablar de esa manera, como hacías antes que nos juntamos...” hizo una pausa. “Es frustrante.” concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se puso en pie, indicando la calle principal.

“Vamos en busca de algo de comer antes de volver a la estación. Ese queso era horrible, tienes que estar muriendo de hambre.” murmuró, poniéndose a caminar sin esperarlo.

Yuya lo miró alejarse unos segundos, antes de levantarse y seguirlo.

Quería haber contestado algo, quería haberle dicho que su preocupación era superflua, pero se había quedado en silencio, como siempre.

Y era uno de esos silencios que iba a dejar oír su eco, si no hubiera hecho nada para arreglar las cosas.

Yuya sabía de qué hablaba Yuri, recordaba cuando el menor estaba más joven y Yuya siempre le daba las mismas excusas para que no podían estar juntos.

Que tenía miedo de conectarse con alguien, y eso era verdad, se lo repetía continuamente.

Y cada vez que había tratado de remediar, luego había corrido antes de caminar, y se había encontrado en situaciones como esa, y sabía qué Yuri tenía miedo de verlo irse, y que era él la causa de ese miedo. Odiaba no tener éxito de hacerlo feliz, siempre.

Siguió caminando un poco lejos de él, mirando su espalda, su paso firme, imaginando la expresión en su cara.

La brisa de un poco antes se había transformado de vuelta en viento frio.

Pero quedaba bien con la manera como se sentía Yuya, y no se quejó.

~

En cuanto llegaron en Pontorson y hubieron dejado sus cosas en hotel, Yuri había salido de vuelta de la habitación.

No podía quedarse allí con él, no podía soportar esa cercanía sin tener gana de...

¿De hacer qué?

No quería hablarle y oír sus excusas.

Quería hacerle daño, herirlo como él lo había herido, pero sabía qué no iba a tener el coraje. Porque por él el concepto era simple: lo quería, y por eso hacerlo estar mal no podía estar en sus intenciones.

Al final sabía lo que entendía Yuya, y sabía por qué hubiera hablado de esa manera, pero de todas formas le habría gustado que se hubiera callado. Porque oír esas palabras lo había hecho sentir exactamente como años atrás, cuando estaba obligado a quedarse en una esquina esperando de ser suficiente por él.

Suspiró, pasándose las manos en la cara.

Se sentó en un banco no lejos del hotel, demasiado harto para seguir caminando; lo que bastaba era estar afuera de esa habitación y lejos de él y de ese arrepentimiento que no significaba nada por Yuri.

Se llevó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo, con frio; no había viento, sino una suave brisa todavía de verano, pero a pesar de eso tenía frio.

Sabía qué sólo era una sensación, pero aunque tratando no tenía éxito de alejarla.

En una situación normal habría vuelto al hotel, se habría metido en la cama de Yuya y habría dejado que el mayor lo calentara, que lo abrazara, que lo hiciera sentir cerca de él, haciéndole olvidar todo; pero todavía no se sentía listo a tomar el primer paso. Las palabras del mayor en su cabeza rechazaban de desaparecer.

No sabía decir cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado desde que había salido, pero en algún punto oyó pasos detrás de sí; sin girarse, entendió quien fuera, y se tendió, metiéndose a arañarse los brazos con las uñas.

Yuya se bajó, asomándose para apoyarle el mentón en el hombro, rozando la frente contra su sien; Chinen se lo dejó hacer, no porque estuviera bien con él, sino por una falta de gana de rebelarse.

“Yu...” murmuró el mayor en tono ronco, y Yuri conocía muy bien esa entonación en su voz.

Perdóname, quería decir.

Vuelve, quería decir. No quería, lo siento, soy un idiota.

Y Yuri le habría dicho que era verdad, que otra vez lo perdonaba, porque lo quería.

Y estaba seguro que iba a hacerlo, tarde o temprano, pero no hasta que no hubiera pasado esa sensación horrible de vacío, de frio.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, manteniendo la voz llana, impasible.

“Quiero que me escuches, por favor.” le dijo. Giró alrededor del banco, poniéndose frente a él arrodillado, sin preocuparse del frio de la pavimentación ni de las miradas extrañadas de los raros transeúntes. Se hizo espacio entre sus rodillas, tomándole las manos, mirando esas en vez de sus ojos. “Lo siento. Lo siento por lo que te dije, lo siento que te herí, lo siento que nunca tengo éxito de hacer algo correcto. Hablé sin pensar, dije algo que no siento. Yo...” cerró brevemente los ojos, apretando más las manos de Yuri, finalmente mirándole la cara. “Yo soy inmensamente feliz contigo, Yu. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque es mi sitio. Porque ahora que estamos miles de kilómetros lejos de casa, yo no siento la lejanía, porque tú eres mi casa. Es a tu lado que estoy bien.” hizo una pausa, acercándose y llevando una mano detrás de la nuca del menor. “No es verdad que no quiero dejarme involucrar. Tuve miedo, es verdad, y sé qué tú también lo tuviste. Pero... ya no, contigo no. Eres todo para mí, Yuri.”

A Chinen le habría gustado resistir un poco más, hacerse el duro, decirle que pedir perdón no podía ser siempre la solución, que estaba harto de su actitud, y de cómo pareciera no tener éxito de pensar antes de hablar, tratando de arreglar todo sólo después de haber hecho algo malo.

Pero había algo en su discurso que le había impedido de no ceder, que lo había hecho sentir... bien, de vuelta.

Si hubiera sido alguien más, el hecho de llamarlo ‘casa’ habría sido un golpe bajo, pero Yuri creía de conocer a Yuya bastante bien que si había dicho algo así era porque lo pensaba de verdad.

Asintió, dejándose ir a su agarre y apoyando la cara contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos, abandonándose al calor de su cuerpo, a las sensaciones nuevas que sustituían todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento.

Luego se puso en pie, limpiándose la garganta y tratando de parecer dignificado.

“Vamos al hotel, ¿Yuuyan?” pidió, fingiendo que no hubiera pasado nada, extendiendo una mano hacia la del mayor.

Takaki la tomó, apretándola y caminando a su lado.

“¿Pues ya no tienes miedo de conectarte con alguien?” le preguntó Yuri distraídamente, provocándolo y buscando confirmación de lo que Yuya acababa de decirle.

Lo hacía estar bien oírlo hablar tan claramente de su relación, y era algo de que nunca iba a cansarse.

Yuya levantó los ojos en la calle, viendo el hotel un centenar de metros lejos, y se paró en la acera, girando a Yuri hacia sí mismo.

“No necesito tener miedo de estar conectado a alguien. Yo soy conectado a ti, Yu.” dijo, bajándose para darle un rápido beso en los labios, cuidado que nadie los viera.

Volvieron a caminar, y Yuri sintió un suave sople de viento desordenarle el pelo, pero no lo molestó.

Esa brisa había vuelto a ser agradable contra su piel, así como el calor de la mano de Yuya en la suya, así como el sabor de sus labios.

Había dejado de tener frio, Yuri.


End file.
